Beautiful Colors: The Posters of Duran Duran
Beautiful Colors: The Posters of Duran Duran is a book compiled and edited by Andrew (Durandy) Golub, published by Durandy Productions LLC in December 2013. About the book This is a book that examines Duran Duran's career as it has never been seen before - through the posters. From 1978 to present day, the band's evolution is chronicled with rare and vintage promotional posters from one of the largest Duran Duran archive in the world: tours, tribulations and triumphs are charted as each album is released, viewed through an array of art and photography. Highlights in the book include posters from Duran Duran's informative years, previously unseen posters that were never put into production, insights from artists and designers on their creation, and a foreword from Nick Rhodes. Items from Golub's collection have appeared in the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame Museum and on A&E's Biography Channel, among others. Link to Beautiful Colors on Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/Beautiful-Colors-The-Posters-Duran/dp/0615357555/ref=pd_rhf_gw_p_d_13 Reviews from customers: Aggelos G., "sound of thunder" (Athens, Greece): Andrew makes us a "maximum big surprise", incorporating the whole magic in a very wonderful book. A book with all the "beautiful colors" of DD. A MUST, true "gold" for us who call ourselves as "Duranies". It is really one of the most serious & important books that comes out to the global market. It captures all the periods, the style & the spirit of Duran Duran as it seems through their posters. It's this spirit, that DD gave to us a true meaning in our lives, to feel so lucky that we have this band with this great music in our present time, in our generation. We really love them for what they do and they do it perfectly. This perfection is included in this book. The posters of Duran Duran. "Beautiful Colors" (as book) comes to stay with us forever, as "a diamond in the mind". A true gem in our DD collection. Andrew Golub is very known as "Durandy". The Artist, The Collector, The Duranie. Marcia D., CA (USA): I have had the pleasure of seeing some of these posters up close and personal at the archive, and let me tell you, this book shows how much love and devotion Andrew has for the band! He and Christine have put hour and hour, and months and months, and yes, even years and years into preparing this book! I can verify that cause I was lucky to be part of the several last years. Not only did they put their sweetness into this book, but they both put their hearts and souls into it, and you can tell with each turning page. If you are a Duranie or just kinda like the band, there will be something in this book that is going to bring back memories for you. I hope that each and every one of you that looks at buying it or reads my review buys it!! Trust me, once it's in your hands and the memories are flooding back, you won't regret it!! Thom D., WA (USA): I've known Andy and Christine for some time, and can testify that their heart and soul come with this book, it's not just paper and binding. Working on this project for years, they wanted every detail to be perfect, and as you can see, they have succeeded masterfully. I gave Beautiful Colors to many close friends and family as a Christmas present... every time the happy look on their faces... and immediately diving into the book with wide eyes... it confirmed to me that this is something special. Thank you for a treasure! More reviews can be found on the book's Facebook site: https://www.facebook.com/DurandysBeautifulColors Category:Books and Merchandise